


Short Fics Collection - Neville/Harry Edition

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: A collection of drabbles, drabble series, and short fics (under 1,000 words) about Harry Potter & Neville Longbottom.





	1. Nighttime Confession

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Nighttime Confession  
>  **Pairing(s):** Neville/Harry  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 681  
>  **Prompt(s):** 10iloveyou - always  
>  **Summary:** He always waited until the other man was asleep, burying his face against his shoulder just in case he was actually awake, to mumble something to him; whatever it was he kept on saying, Neville was certain it was important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

There it was again.  
  
Neville frowned slightly as Harry's arms around his waist tightened a fraction in what he could only assume was a hug before loosening to simply drape across his hip as they'd done before. He'd caught it first no more than a month ago; Harry had pressed his face against his shoulder from behind, mumbling something softly under his breath and then briefly hugged Neville closer before relaxing back against his pillow. It had crossed his mind to ask then what he'd said, but the way that Harry went about it made it clear to him that his lover hadn't meant for him to hear.  
  
It took him two more nights of the same routine to realize that Harry always seemed to wait until he thought he was asleep. When his breathing evened out, and his mind was just on the edge of drifting off at last, that same nuzzling sensation would come, followed by inaudible words against his shoulder to break the silence in the room. Still, Neville did nothing but bite his lower lip gently as he contemplated- and ultimately decided against- asking Harry to repeat himself. He'd hoped that maybe it would come out during the day; that Harry was simply preparing himself for some announcement he felt he needed to make.  
  
But three weeks came and went- sometimes with Neville aware enough to notice and sometimes not, although he always assumed that it happened on those nights as well- and still, Harry never spoke up with whatever it was he whispered to Neville's shoulder every night. It was... maddening.  
  
“Harry?”  
  
The sharp intake of breath from behind him caused Neville to turn carefully in Harry's arms, rolling from one side to the other in order to face the other man. Even without their bedside lamp turned on, he could see Harry's green eyes looking back at him, slightly wide with a mixture of fear and surprise. He blinked once, slowly, and then again, his mouth opening a few times only to close again before his voice seemed to cooperate again.  
  
“Y-yes, Neville?”  
  
“What do you always say to me when you're doing that?” Harry's eyes widened further, the change discernible even in the faint light that filtered through the window from the quarter-moon outside. Reaching one hand up to stroke his thumb across Harry's cheek soothingly, Neville locked eyes with the other man.  
  
“You've... I...” Harry cut himself off a second time, and Neville watched his teeth sink into the pout of his lower lip. Neville shifted his hand slightly, sliding it just a bit down on Harry's cheek to brush his thumb across his lip, pulling it free from his teeth before dipping his head to kiss his lover gently.  
  
“You can tell me, Harry; whatever it is, I-”  
  
“Iloveyou,” Harry answered quickly, his voice hardly above a whisper as he looked away from Neville's face, focusing on anything but him. When Neville's hand didn't withdraw after several moments, but he also didn't speak, Harry dared to glance at him again, his eyes shining with nervousness until Neville leaned in again.  
  
He felt the flutter of eyelashes against his fingers when Harry's eyes closed. Slipping his hand into his hair, Neville pulled Harry closer to him, finally breaking away from the kiss when the need to breathe became too much. “Say that one more time,” he murmured softly, tracing Harry's cheekbone gently with his thumb.  
  
“I-I love you...”  
  
Smiling, Neville raised his eyes from Harry's cheek, where he'd been watching his fingers play across the other man's face to meet his gaze. “I love you too, Har-” It wasn't necessary, really- Harry knew his own name well enough that cutting Neville off mid-way through saying it wasn't the end of the world. But still, it would have been nice, that first time, if he'd been able to finish the thought before Harry's lips were pressed to his and Neville found the other man rolling himself part way onto him to press against his body.


	2. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Unspoken  
>  **Pairing(s):** Neville/Harry  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 266  
>  **Prompt(s):** 10iloveyou - hours  
>  **Summary:** Some words do not need to be spoken to be known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"You're early."  
  
Neville says it with a smile, and Harry gives a small shrug of his shoulders. He knew he was. He hadn't necessarily planned to be, but that's the way things had played out. There was only so much time he could spend fussing and griping about his unruly hair to his reflection in the mirror before he had to resign himself to the fact that it just never would lay flat.  
  
Neville was used to it anyway. Had commented more than once on how much he enjoyed it, in fact. It seemed only appropriate to Harry, in the end, that he leave his hair the way that Neville seemed to love it- messy and untamed. A freedom that was rarely allowed when Harry was so often forced to fight with it for hours before facing the public. 'Appearances are everything', they say.  
  
Not with, Neville, though.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Neville's smile widens, and even though he doesn't need to, he turns to look over his shoulder at the clock upon the mantle.  
  
"Three hours early."  
  
Harry shrugs again and offers him a sheepish smile.  
  
"I couldn't wait any longer."  
  
Harry loves the way that Neville laughs when he pulls him across the threshold and into his arms. Neither of them has said the words in the few months they had been seeing each other. It's still too soon for that. But they show them, in those little moments. Those little gestures and laughs. Words will come in time; and until they do, there will be smiles and 'lines' to read between to say it for them.


End file.
